1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the covering of a spinning carrier or foundation, in particular yarn, threads, filaments with fiber material, in particular wool, cotton, synthetic fibers, in which the spinning carrier is pulled past a collector drum for the fiber material at a spacing therefrom and into rotation, whereby, as the collector drum there is directly employed the pickup of a carding device, and the spinning carrier is pulled past in an axial direction at a distance from the surface of a pickup carrying the fiber nap of the fiber material. Furthermore, the invention relates to an arrangement for the covering of a spinning carrier with fiber material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A spinning head for effectuation of a process of this type has already become known, for example, from German Published patent application No. 1,004,085 wherein in a described embodiment, there is also described the covering or spinning about of an endless thread. Together with the rotating collector drum which is constructed as a porcupine roll, which can also be directly the pickup of a carding device, a roller support runs thereabout in conjunction with deflector hoods arranged thereon and which travel against the collector drum. For the spinning about of an endless thread, the deflector hooks serve as a thread guidance slit for the endless thread which is pulled past the collector drum in the axial direction thereof. The thread travels in accordance with the present construction of the deflector hook, over the circumferential surface of the collector drum and is thus spun about with the so taken up fibers in a known manner, apparently through a real rotation. The possibility of the production of a fleecy spun material is not ascertainable.
Known from German Laid-open patent application No. 2 444 813 is the conveyance of a spinning carrier tangentially past the surface of a grooved roll, whereby the groove of the grooved roll has the fiber material which is to be spun about the spinning carrier conveyed thereto from rolls through the intermediary of a blower and/or vacuum. The spinning carrier is set into rotation in order to spread the already thereon applied fibers and then positioned against a twisting spindle. The rotation of the spinning carrier exerts no influence on the pickup of the fiber material from the grooved roll.
Also known from German Laid-open patent application No. 20 65 441 is the manufacturing process of a rayon fiber yarn with the introduction of individual fibers. Hereby, free fibers, with the medium of pressurized air in a mixing chamber twisting element are conveyed to a spinning carrier which is set into mock rotation through the latter.